En Busca de la Redención
by Neuer Marco
Summary: El arrepentimiento lo llevo a buscar el perdón pero al final termino encontrando algo mas.


_Trato_

La Gran Guerra Ninja había terminado, la era de conflictos y guerras habían llegado a su fin y ahora reinaba una paz. Todos regresaron a sus hogares con sus familias y amigos.

Naruto ahora era un héroe mundial y había logrado su sueño pese a los obstáculos que tuvo en su camino.

Sin embargo la guerra dejo cicatrices, muchos buenos hombres habían muerto y otros quedaron vacíos.

Sasuke fue uno de ellos. Durante la guerra se enteró de la verdad detrás de la muerte de clan y del sacrificio de su hermano, ahora no tenía un objetivo o propósito.

Sasuke siempre había sido un asesino pero ahora en una era de paz no había lugar para él.

No había venganza no había odio ni oscuridad se sentía vacío.

"Parece que mi propósito aquí ha acabado" dijo Sasuke mientras veía el cielo desde un acantilado.

"Oye Sasuke" grito una voz.

El joven de cabello negro se giró en dirección de los gritos, halo lejos se veía a un joven corriendo hacia él.

El joven de cabello rubio se detuvo frente a Sasuke claramente agotado.

"¿Qué quieres ahora Naruto?" pregunto Sasuke, mientras veía como Naruto trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Oye… no sabes… lo difícil que… es encontrarte" dijo Naruto tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Nos has respondido a mi pregunta".

"Bien, tranquilo no tienes por qué enojarte".

"Dime, ¿Qué quieres?" dijo Sasuke un poco molesto.

"De acuerdo, he venido para ver si estabas bien" respondió Naruto.

Sasuke lo miro confundido.

"Veras lo que ocurre es que varios de nuestros amigos te han visto más alejado dijeron que parecías perdido" dijo Naruto notando la mirada confusa de su amigo.

"Eso no es de su incumbencia" dijo Sasuke.

"Claro que lo es, eres nuestro amigo" dijo Naruto con un tono de voz más elevado.

Sasuke sabía que las palabras no funcionaban en Naruto. El Uzumaki era demasiado terco para cambiar su punto de vista, asique decidió olvidar ese enfoque.

"No importa" dijo mientras se giraba y miraba nuevamente el cielo.

"Sasuke, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Naruto notando el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Pero Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio.

"Sé que eres bastante solitario y muy poco hablador y sé que puedes engañar a los demás pero no a mí y tú lo sabes".

"Obstinado y terco como siempre".

"Oye…" grito Naruto indignado, pero fue interrumpido.

"Dime en verdad quieres saber?" pregunto Sasuke mientras se giraba hacia Naruto.

Naruto se detuvo y observo por un momento a su hermano, lentamente asintió.

"De acuerdo pero puede ser que no te guste. He pensado en dejar la aldea".

Naruto quedo en shock.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Tu… realmente estás pensando en dejar la aldea? ¿Por qué?" pregunto sorprendido Naruto.

"La guerra ha terminado ahora hay paz pero eso es algo que yo no merezco".

Naruto escucho lo que dijo su hermano pero no pudo comprender.

"Sasuke sé que cometiste errores pero eso es parte del pasado" dijo Naruto.

"Sin embargo ese pasado me persigue, jamás olvidare todo lo que hice".

"Entonces dime ¿Qué pretendes lograr una vez que te vayas?"

"Se de todo el dolor y muerte que provoque asique pienso viajar y ver el mundo que destruí y que deje ver por el odio. Voy a buscar mi redención y pagar mis pecados"

"Si ese es tú deseo entonces debo respetarlo, pero promete que regresaras para visitar la villa" dijo Naruto con sus emociones más calmadas y con su típica sonrisa.

"No puedo garantizarte nada" dijo Sasuke con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

Al día siguiente.

En la puerta de la aldea se encontraban Sasuke, Naruto y los demás despidiéndose del Uchiha.

Sasuke hablo y se despidió de cada uno y finalmente se despidió de su hermano Naruto.

"Cuando regreses volveremos a pelear" dijo Naruto.

"Estaré esperando con ansias ese enfrentamiento" respondió Sasuke.

Finalmente Sasuke salió de la aldea y comenzó su viaje por el mundo.

Varios meses después.

Sasuke había estado en varios pueblos y había visto y ayudado a muchas personas.

Pero también había visto mucho dolor y sufrimiento algunos causados por el.

El Uchiha reprimió sus sentimientos y mentalmente se culpó a si mismo por todo ello.

Ahora en la noche el Uchiha detuvo su viaje en medio del bosque para poder descansar.

Sasuke recordó a sus compañeros y amigos que ahora tenía pero también recordó el dolor y sufrimiento que les provoco. Lentamente el Uchiha se quedó dormido en el suave pasto.

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver que no estaba en el bosque rápidamente se levantó y observo su entorno.

Se encontraba en una gran sala, el suelo estaba hecho de cristal.

"Has despertado" dijo una voz.

Sasuke escucho una voz en su mente.

'¿Qué es esto?' pensó Sasuke aun confundido con lo que pasaba.

"Mira detrás".

Sasuke se giró y se sorprendió al ver lo que parecía ser un mamífero de pelaje blanco y lo que suponía piel gris con una especie de arco en el torso así como pezuñas de color dorado, de su cuerpo emanaba un aura dorada.

Sasuke podía decir que esta criatura era legendaria y mística con mucho poder.

'¿Qué clase de sueño es este? No, esto no puede ser un sueño debe ser algún Genjutsu' pensó Sasuke.

Rápidamente activo su Sharingan y Rinnegan para acabar con la ilusión.

'¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no desaparece la ilusión?' se preguntó mentalmente Sasuke.

"Esto no es ningún sueño".

Rápidamente Sasuke saco su espada y se puso en posición de combate para cualquier altercado que pueda suceder.

"Tranquilo humano no te he traído aquí para pelear".

Sasuke escucho la voz y se detuvo, estaba confundido.

'No tengo tiempo para escuchar voces imaginarias, tengo que encontrar una forma de…' pensó Sasuke pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

"No es un sueño esto es muy real humano. Nada de esto es imaginario".

'¿Qué rayos es esta voz en mi cabeza?' pregunto mentalmente Sasuke.

"Soy yo, comunicándome telepáticamente contigo".

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia aquella criatura.

"¿Qué eres?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Soy Arceus creador del universo y el dios de todos los pokemon".

Sasuke se sorprendió y lentamente bajo su espada.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" pregunto Sasuke respetuosamente.

"Te he estado observando desde hace algún tiempo. Se de tus crímenes y de la culpa que llevas consigo" dijo Arceus telepáticamente.

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta" dijo Sasuke.

"Sé que buscas la redención y ahora quiero darte la oportunidad de hacerlo".

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Yo cree al universo y a los mundos, después cree a los pokemones que los transformarían y les darían vida, además de darles una convivencia pacífica junto a los humanos, pero sin embargo esa convivencia es frágil, todo esto es frágil, todo puede terminar tan rápido como inicio y yo no quiero eso, es por eso que te traje aquí".

Sasuke observo y decidió escuchar en silencio hasta que terminara de explicar.

"Por ello quiero darte la oportunidad de redimirte y que protejas este mundo como tu misión y cuando lo consigas podrás regresar a tu mundo".

"¿Qué pasara con mi mundo en ese lapso de tiempo?" preguntó Sasuke.

"No tienes que preocuparte por ello. El tiempo que lleves aquí no afectara de gran forma a la tuya, en otra palabras si llevas aquí un año en tu mundo será solo un día. Entonces dime ¿Aceptas?".

"¿Hay algo más que deba saber sobre este trato?" interrogo Sasuke.

"Te convertirás en un pokemon".

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Sasuke.

"No te preocupes serás mitad pokemon y mitad humano, el cambio físico lo elegirás tu".

Sasuke analizo las palabras de Arceus y su propuesta. Él sabía que si Naruto hubiera estado aquí lo estaría presionando para que aceptara.

"Muy bien, acepto" dijo Sasuke.

"Me alegro, entonces procederemos con tu transformación".

El cuerpo de Arceus brillo en un aura dorada, al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Sasuke brillo en un blanco intenso.

Lentamente el fuerte brillo dorado empezó a desvanecerse.

"Ya está, esta es tu nueva forma pokemon"

El brillo blanco empezó a desvanecerse lentamente hasta desaparecer.

El cuerpo de Sasuke cambio ahora tenía dos grandes alas hechas de metal, una cola de metal, sus pies y manos se convirtieron en garras, todo su cuerpo cambio a un metal plateado brillante y líneas rojas recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y observo su nueva forma.

"Ahora trata de regresar a tu forma humana"

Sasuke obedeció y aplico su chakra, lentamente su cuerpo volvió a brillar.

El brillo desapareció y mostro a Sasuke en su forma humana normal.

"Ahora eres el nuevo guardián del mundo pokemon".


End file.
